A Fairy's Tail
by lucid.reader
Summary: A girl named Artemis shows up at Fairy Tail looking for Natsu. Why is she calling Natsu "niichan"? Something is different about Artemis, but no one knows why. There will be eventual romance such as: NaLu, GaLe, GrArtemis (Gray and Artemis), Jerza, ElfGreen, Romeo x Wendy, Happy x Charla, and many others! Rated T for violence and future sexual refrences.
1. Natsu's Sister?

_**Yo! here! This is my new FT fanfic with my OC, Artemis. I have a feeling that this will be a ton of fun to write! I'll try to update it about everyday, but don't get your hopes up! Okay, disclaimer time.**_

_**Lucy: Hello, this awesome girl doesn't own Fairy Tail, but she's awesome enough to!**_

_**Gray: Why, yes she is. She's also beautiful.**_

_**Me: *faints***_

_**Happy: They llllike each other!**_

_**Natsu: Get on with the story! I'm all fired up now!**_

_**Me: Let's go!**_

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were walking into the guild hall after their mission. "Ne, Natsu!"

"Oh, Mira! Hey," he replied.

"A girl is here and she's asking for you. Do you know who she is? Really tall, silver hair, light blue eyes?"

"Where is she?!" Natsu demanded.

"I'm right here, niichan!" a voice yelled from the second story. The voice revealed itself to be a figure in a cloak as it jumped from the second story and landed gracefully on the ground in front of Natsu. "Did you miss me?"

"Oh my Edolas! I've missed you so much!" People in the guild started to gather around to find out who the figure was and why the person was calling Natsu his or her older brother.

"Hello everyone. I'm Artemis, Natsu's younger 'sister'," she pointed out while taking off her light blue cloak. Lucy and the others took in her features. She was about as tall as Laxus and the most well built out of all of the girls in the guild. Her sleeveless, blue top showed off her biceps and abs while her short, white shorts showed off her slender, but muscular, long legs. She wore no shoes, but she did wear a silver anklet on both of her ankles. A golden charm in the shape of a crescent moon laid where her bust spilled out of her top. Big, bright blue eyes sparked, giving off an aura of pleasure and innocence. Straight, silver hair ran past her waist and down to her knees.

"Wait, Natsu-san has a sister?" the young sky dragon slayer asked.

"Well, I tend to treat him like my older brother, but we aren't related by blood. I'm a year younger and a dragon slayer just like him!"

"Oh, really?" Wendy asked excitedly. "I'm a dragon slayer too! My name's Wendy and I'm a sky dragon slayer. What type of dragon slayer are you?"

"I'm a moon dragon slayer. Natsu found me when I was five and later we were found by Igneel. He took niichan in and he got Lunaria to take me in."

"Did you know that there's another dragon slayer here? His name's Gajeel and he's and he's a iron dragon slayer."

"Gajeel? Is he here?"

"Yeah, I'm here. How's it goin'?" Gajeel asked, stepping out of the crowd.

"You know her already, Gajeel?" a blue-haired beauty asked.

"Yeah, Levy. Metalicana and Lunaria were good friends. Every once in a while Artemis and I would spar. Let's just say that she's the only person I've ever lost to more than once."

"Do you want to want to see if you've gotten any better, metal brain?" Artemis taunted.

"Of course-"

"You ain't gotta do that!" Natsu interrupted. "Brothers are supposed to be put first!"

"You might want to let Gajeel go first. He might run away, like he did with Laxus," Jet cut in.

"Gajeel ran away from a fight?!" Artemis asked for confirmation and Jet only nodded. "Jeez, you sure turned soft in only a few short years. Well, let's go outside. I sure hope you can come at least close to beating me," she smirked. The whole guild followed them out side where they were going to spar.

"Magic or no magic?" Gajeel asked.

"Both."

"Fine by me." And with that they started. Gajeel tried to land a strike on her, but every time he was about to strike she sensed where he would strike and did a graceful back flip, practically floating on the way down. Once she had decided that she'd had enough fun teasing him, she sped towards him and punched him in the gut and he flew. As he struggled to get back up he complained to her. "It's no fair that you're able to change the gravity around you."

"Well, I haven't really needed to considering you haven't been able to land a punch on me yet," she mocked while spin kicking him in the head. "How 'bout I actually use magic now?"

"Why not?"

"Moon Beam of the Moon Dragon Slayer!" she yelled. A silver glow appeared around her right hand. She directed her palm at Gajeel and a silver beam shot out of her hand and connected with his chest. "How 'bout I get a little assistance? Fake moon!" All of a sudden a fake moon appeared over them, dimming the sky and giving off moonlight. Under the moonlight you could see little swirls and lines glowing a bright silver on her body. "Now, what shall I do next?" She mimicked that she was holding a bow and one appeared. "Frozen Arrows of the Moon Dragon Slayer!" She pulled the bow back and when she let go, the arrows shot at Gajeel, freezing him in his place. "Do you give?"

"Never!"

"Fine then." And with that, she knocked him out by clocking him on the head. "Are you ready niichan?"

"Heck yeah! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled as he ran onto the field. "Just so you know, I won't hold back."

"Neither will I." She ran up and punched Natsu in the gut and sent him flying in the same manner as Gajeel. The only difference was that he didn't get up. "Niichan, jeez, you're a pain. I decided not to mock you, so I decided to just end it quickly," she said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. As she turned around she saw the whole guild staring at her. "What?"

"You just took down two dragon slayers, one of them was able to survive eating a lacrima," Gray pointed out. "I'm Gray, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Gray. Now, where's Happy?"

"Right here!" Happy said, flying towards her.

"Can you show me where niichan's house is? I've never been to Magnolia before."

"Aye, sir!"

"I'm not a sir!"

**So, that's it for now! I'll be back soon! _ out!_**


	2. Hidden Relationship

_**Ohayo, minna! It's been a while, but I'm back, as promised! Happy, would you take it away with the disclaimer?**_

_**Happy: Aye, sir!**_

_**Me: I'm a woman.**_

_**Happy: She doesn't own Fairy Tail, but she's still nice! She gives me fish!**_

With Natsu over her shoulder, Artemis followed Happy to their house. "Thank God that niichan told me about you in his letters. I had a feeling that he would challenge me," the mage laughed.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed. They kept on walking in a comfortable silence that was broken by a blonde mage running up to them.

"Hey, you there, Natsu's sister. Wait!" she yelled.

Artemis turned to face the girl. "Did you want something?" she asked, readjusting Natsu on her shoulder.

"You said that you met Natsu when you were five, but it seems like you haven't seen him since the dragons left. He didn't have Happy then, so how do you know about Happy?"

"Niichan and I wrote to each other. When I heard that the missing members of Fairy Tail came back, I was ecstatic. I had seen niichan's name on the list of those missing from Fairy Tail, so I knew that he was back. I wrote to him at the guild and I got an almost immediate response. He told me of his nakama, and one nakama in particular."

"And who was it?"

"Judging about your appearance and celestial keys, you must be Lucy. I can see why niichan likes you," she smirked. Artemis looked over at Lucy and saw her face turn beat red. "Now, how about we take this useless lump home?" she asked, gesturing towards Natsu.

They started walking towards Natsu's house again. Lucy kept on asking Artemis questions about herself. Lucy looked into Artemis's light blue eyes with adoration. She admired her for her strength, intelligence, and, well, looks. Not to mention, her sarcasm was hilarious. Even though she looked like she was having fun, her eyes looked cold. They arrived at Natsu's house he began to stir.

"Wah, where am I?" he asked.

"I took you home, baka. Don't you recognise your own place?" Artemis smirked. "Both Happy and Lucy are here." Natsu complained about being carried around, but she refused to let Natsu off of her shoulder. They walked up to the door and Artemis, who didn't feel like turning the knob, kicked the door down. "Here you are, home sweet home. Want some dinner, niichan?"

"Yes! I'm all fired up now!"

"Lucy, you're welcome to eat with us. I don't care."

"Oh, sure," the blonde mage said. "Is it okay if I help?"

"Luce, you'll love Moon's cooking," Natsu told her.

"Moon?"

"He means me," Artemis butted in. "When we were younger he said that my hair was the colour of the moon, so he started calling me 'Moon.' And I don't mind if you help, Lucy." Artemis walked over to her niichan's kitchen. She began to look through his supplies. "Niichan, do you even have any food?!"

"Ummm," the dragon slayer stalled.

"If you don't have any, I'll just go get some. And while I'm out, I'll pick my cloak up from the guild. I was too busy trying to bring your stupid butt home to remember it. Lucy, could you watch him? You know how things tend to catch on fire when he gets bored." Before Lucy could object, Artemis ran off.

"Luuuucy," Natsu spoke. "Cooome heeere."

"Umm, okay," she said, walking to where he was laying down.

"Luce, we haven't cuddled in a while. Cuddle with me," he pouted.

"Fine," she gave in. Natsu and Lucy have been in a relationship for a while now, but they didn't tell anyone in the guild. Lucy knew that it would hurt Levy if she found out now. "Ne, Natsu, did you tell your sister about us?"

"What, Moon? I think she figured it out already."

"What? How? She couldn't have figured it out already. Not even Mira has."

"Probably the way I wrote about you. Also, she pick up on people feelings through the small things that they do. Whatever she is, she ain't clueless. Always knows when someone is lying to her. Ya know, there's a reason she learned to do that stuff. She told me that it was because she needed to be able to understand people, but I think that it's more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, have you noticed how she always has this look in her eyes. It's like she's trying to keep people away. I think that she was hurt by someone a while back and now she thinks that she has to know more about people so she doesn't get hurt again." Natsu paused for Lucy to take that in. Natsu was showing his softer side. A side that Lucy didn't know existed, until recently.

"We all don't want to get hurt, Natsu." And with that she nested closer into her boyfriend's chest and drifted off into sleep.


	3. Fire Dumplings and an Ice Mage

_**Heya! I'm back with chapter 3! "Whaaat?!" you ask. "Two chapters in one day?! That's unheard of!" I know, I know. Did you enjoy the NaLu last chapter?**_

_**Happy: They lllllike each other!**_

_**Me: Yes, yes they do. I don't own Fairy Tail! Now, let's go!**_

Artemis was walking through the market place trying to figure out what to fix for dinner. After walking around for a bit, she decided to make fire dumplings, a side of rice, and fish for Happy. After gathering the supplies, she made her way to the guild. After stepping through the door she yelled, "Yo, has anyone seen my cloak?"

"Here," a dark haired mage said. He handed it to her.

"It's Gray, right?"

"Wow, you remembered."

"Photographic memory. It's a blessing and a curse. So, Gray, what kind of magic do you use?"

"Ice make magic. I would ask what magic you use, but I already know."

"You might, but I can do more. Anything a moon can do, I can. Influence tides, give light, purify, and some others. Have you heard of the goddess named Artemis? In the old legends she was the goddess of the moon and the hunt. She always protected her annoying brother. That's my goal in life. To fight the monsters and protect brother. I'll have to admit that I've done a crappy job so far."

"I get the feeling that you're talking about Natsu."

"Yeah, he's always worrying me. The whole Tenroujima island incident really got to me. It also doesn't help when I beat him up a lot. Not much protecting there, is it?" she laughed. "Any way, are you on Natsu's team?"

"Sort of. I can't do it all that much or I'd loose too many brain cells because of that idiot."

"I was hoping to go out on a mission with him and his team. Who all is on it?"

"Him, Lucy, Happy, Erza, and me."

"Did I hear my name?" the scarlet mage asked.

"Yeah, I was just telling Artemis the members of Team Natsu. She was hoping on going on a mission with us."

"You mean Natsu's sister?"

"The one and only," the silver haired girl replied. "I wanted to go out on a mission with niichan and his friends. He's told me a lot about you lot, but he didn't mention names."

"I'd think that would be perfectly acceptable. Why don't you pick out a job and we'll go out soon? You'll have to become a guild member first, of course. I'll talk to Master and you can become a member tomorrow."

"Okay. After that I suppose that I've got to get home. Niichan and Lucy are waiting for me to make them dinner." Artemis ran over to the board, picked out a job, and ran out while waving goodbye.

Cloak and groceries in hand, she made her way back to the house. _Great,_ she thought, _the sun's setting. Hope niichan doesn't mind a late dinner._

"Hey, pretty lady," a voice called out from behind her. "Where's your shoes? You drunk or something'?"

"Leave me alone," she shot back.

"Come on, pretty lady. Why don't you come play with me? A girl like you should be out with a guy like me."

"A guy like you?" she scoffed. "Like I'd want to hang out with street scum like you!"

"Hah! Not only do you have a nice pair of tits on you, but you also have a mouth."

"Leave. Now."

"Not. Happening."

"You'll regret this."

"Regret what, pretty lady?"

"This," she said as she threw a punch and knocked him out cold. Artemis turned around, threw her cloak on, and kept on walking. She finally made it back. She saw Natsu and Lucy laying on the couch together, asleep. "Happy," she called out in a whisper.

"Aye, sir," she called back.

"Want to help? I bought fish!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Niichan, Lucy, wake up! Dinner's ready!"

Natsu heard his sister call out for him. "Hmmmph."

"Wake up or I throw water on you! Lucy's already awake and you're strangling her!"

When Natsu heard that last bit of information, he let go of Lucy. "Sorry, Luce," he mumbled. "What's for dinner?"

"Fire dumplings, rice, and fish, for Happy."

"Wohoo! Fire dumplings! I'm all fired up!"

"Instead of firing up, you should sit down. The food's getting cold." Everyone sat down and said their thanks. "So, I ran into the rest of Team Natsu at the guild. I was hoping we all could go on a mission together and Erza agreed."

"I thought that you had to be a guild member to go on missions that were given to the guild," Lucy said.

"Well, you do. Erza's going to sort it out with the master and I'll become a member tomorrow."

"That's great! Fairy Tail's newest member!" They finished the meal in silence and Lucy said that she had to go.

"Come on, Luce! Do you really have to go?" Natsu complained.

"Yeah, besides, you already have a guest."

Natsu left to go pout in a corner while Artemis talked to Lucy. "I wish that you didn't have to go, Lucy," she told her. "I've had a lot of fun."

"Well, there's always tomorrow and once you're a member, the mission!" Lucy turned away and walked out. Artemis was glad that her brother had a nice girl like Lucy.


End file.
